


A Shadow of Gratitude

by Chibiscuit



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen, Post-Bramble's storm, Pre-AVOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiscuit/pseuds/Chibiscuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a leader every action has great implications and every word must be carefully selected. Such is their burden, one that is perhaps best understood only by another leader. So then why were they being so difficult?</p>
<p>When Bramblestar finds himself doubting due to the other leaders' attitude, a chance encounter on the border with ShadowClan proves enlightening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shadow of Gratitude

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting around in my documents near finished for more than two months now so I decided to finally finish it! This takes place a little after Bramblestar's Storm.  
> (The majority of this was written after my rereading of Bramble's Storm and before reading AVOS:TAQ.)

His heart heavy as a rock, Bramblestar cleared the last mouse-lengths to his den and crawled into his nest. He knew he had done the right thing at the Gathering. Adding this new rule to the Warrior Code was necessary to protect all the Clans. Still, he could’ve done without Rowanstar and Onestar’s hostility. _Whatever they may think this was the right thing to do._ There needed to be four Clans, no- there needed to be five. But that was a mistake made many moons ago and however much he wished it were different no cat had the power to undo it. Briefly he wondered how SkyClan was doing in the gorge, wondered what they were like, and if they ever thought about the other Clans. If they even knew about them. Bramblestar still wasn’t sure how much Firestar and Sandstorm had told the new SkyClan or how many of its members knew about the Clan’s fate.

Bramblestar sighed and buried his head in his paws. Thinking about it would do no cat any good now anyway. He had other things on his mind, things he couldn’t even really place. If he was so convinced he was doing the right thing, then why did he feel so down? He had every reason to be pleased! They had overcome the flood, he had helped his sister, Squirrelflight was his mate again and he’d added to the Warrior Code. But that was exactly it, wasn’t it? That rule. Even if he was positive that if given the chance to do it over, he’d propose the rule just the same, even if he was doing it for the sake of all the Clans, it still added to ThunderClan’s reputation for meddling. Onestar and Rowanstar’s reactions had been proof enough of that. The tension between them and Bramblestar had been palpable. Not that tensions between Clans was anything new. Bramblestar had felt them since he was a kit. But somehow they had gained an extra dimension when he’d become leader. It was more important than ever to read it well and react accordingly. Not just for him but for all his Clanmates. The duties of a leader, the responsibilities, weighed heavily on him and threw shadows over his very meow, his every decision. Surely the other leaders felt this too? Then why did they have to be so difficult? A little gratitude would be nice.

Bramblestar got out of his nest again. _This isn’t working. I can’t sleep at all._ And worse, his thoughts were becoming more and more like a series of complaints the longer he let them roam free. He had no time to complain! _I’m no good to my Clanmates like this either. Maybe some hunting will help clear my mind._ He exited his den, hoping Squirrelflight wouldn’t see him leave. She had been the one to send him to it in the first place. When Bramblestar had simply consented, she had looked worried. Bramblestar was sure that she would’ve followed him if her duties as deputy weren’t keeping her busy. _I’d be lost without her._ Bramblestar thought fondly as he glanced outside his den. No Squirrelflight in sight. As quickly as he could he slid out of his den and headed into the forest, nodding at Cloudtail as he past him in the gorse tunnel.

Once he was out in the forest Bramblestar could feel his shoulders relax a little. The familiar scents and sounds of ThunderClan territory put him at ease. There wasn’t any other cat in sight but Bramblestar could smell the fresh trail of a patrol leading towards the WindClan border. He felt slightly ashamed that he wasn’t even sure whether they were hunting or patrolling the border. _I need to pay better attention again!_ He veered off in the direction of ShadowClan so as not to interfere with the hunting patrol, if that is what it was.  Deciding to catch two mice in one pounce, bring back fresh-kill for his Clan and distract himself, Bramblestar cleared his mind and focused all his senses on tracking down some prey.  Before long he caught the scent of mouse. Bramblestar crouched down and carefully stalked closer in the direction of the scent. He couldn’t see the mouse but he could hear the sound of scuffling feet coming from a bush in front of him. He slowly crept forward until he was close enough to pounce. The shuffling stopped and Bramblestar knew it was now or never. Without a moment’s hesitation he jumped and with one big leap landed straight in the bush… but not on the mouse. Determined to still make the kill, and frustrated at his mouse-brain pouncing, he raced after the fleeing mouse, chasing it into the undergrowth. Following it more on sound and scent that sight, Bramblestar was completely focused on the chase. He felt his heart racing with excitement and for that moment there wasn’t a single other thought in his mind. As they burst from the bushes a loud warning growl startled Bramblestar and he slid to a halt. Momentarily confused he gazed around and froze when the strong scent of ShadowClan border markings hit him. At the same moment he noticed a dark ginger tom on the other side of the border whose green eyes went from widely surprised to narrowed in suspicion. A quick look around told Bramblestar that there were no other cats around. _What’s Rowanstar doing here all alone?_ He wondered but then realized that he was here all alone as well.

“Bramblestar, what are you doing here?” He cast a meaningful glance at the border that Bramblestar had nearly run across.

“I was just stretching my paws.”

“I can see that. And all the prey heard it too. You sure you don’t want to go to the moor?”

“I doubt Onestar would appreciate my presence.” Bramblestar replied dryly. That was a serious understatement.

“And I don’t appreciate you crossing our border and chasing all the prey away with your stampede.”

“I didn’t cross the border.” Bramblestar kept his voice level but  he could feel himself getting cross.

“Because I was here to stop you. Besides, it’s not like it would be your first time.”

“Every single time I had a very good reason. Like my sister asking for help be-“  He paused, taking a deep breath to calm himself before continuing on, “As her brother, I couldn’t ignore her plea.”

“As a Clanleader, you should have.”

“Whether you like it or not, Rowanstar, I will always help my sister if she asks me to.” Bramblestar meowed sharply, “and I won’t let another Clan fall because their leader refuses to ask for any help!”

“Oh what a surprise! More unwanted interferences from ThunderClan!” Rowanstar lashed his tail.

“I’m not Firestar.” Bramblestar growled, remembering Rowanstar’s accusation at the Gathering. The former ThunderClan-leader was not a bad cat to be compared to but Bramblestar was his own cat. He was leader now and he couldn’t be seen as a mere shadow of Firestar; for his own sake as well as ThunderClan’s.

“Could’ve fooled me.”

“Likewise.”

“What?” Rowanstar narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“Really? You don’t know?” Bramblestar snorted, “Are being stubborn, grumpy and ungrateful just the defining traits of a ShadowClan-leader then? Because from where I’m standing it’s like Blackstar never left!” At any other moment, in any other situation, Bramblestar would’ve held back the critique for the sake of diplomacy. But here alone at the border he temporarily forgot such restrictions. Besides, he had grown weary of some cats’ hypocrisy. They accused him of being a second Firestar? Then why did no cat point out that Rowanstar is a second Blackstar? _At least Mistystar has some sense._

Rowanstar’s hackles lifted. His lips drawn back in a snarl, he growled deeply, “I am grateful!”

Bramblestar snorted in disbelief. If this was what Rowanstar called gratefulness, he wondered what the ginger tom called animosity. A couple of tense heartbeats passed with Rowanstar growling at him and Bramblestar wondering if perhaps he had gone too far. What would happen if they’d get into a fight here? Rowanstar’s glare lessened and he glanced around carefully. Then, taking a deep breath, he forced his hackles to lie flat again. The tension lifted a little but Bramblestar didn’t loosen his guard.

“I am grateful.” Rowanstar repeated, much more softly this time. “I really am.”

Bramblestar narrowed his eyes, confused by the ShadowClan-leader’s sudden admission. His eyes hardened again, “But that doesn’t mean ShadowClan owes ThunderClan anything.”

_Of course…_ “I never said it did. A thank you would’ve been nice though.”

“I said thank you.” Rowanstar pointed out.

“Oh yes that was really heartfelt.” Bramblestar was surprised by how sarcastic that sounded. _Maybe Jayfeather’s behaviour is rubbing off on me._ He thought amused.

Rowanstar sighed. “Really, Bramblestar, I know you’re not that mouse-brained. What did you expect me to do? Praise you all the way to StarClan? Yes, that would’ve been a great first act as a new leader.”

Bramblestar remained silent. What Rowanstar said made sense but still… “You could’ve asked for help…” He started but he wasn’t too sure any more.

“Ask for help at the first sign of trouble? Would _you_ have? Even if at the risk of losing the faith of your Clanmates, of being scorned by the other Clans, of making your Clan appear weak?”

Bramblestar hesitated for a moment but he already knew the answer. Rowanstar was right. He would’ve tried to fix it himself as well. Especially considering Rowanstar had only just become leader.

“I won’t make the same mistake Onestar did when he became leader. He went to Firestar the moment he was faced with an obstacle and look where that got him.”

Bramblestar had to admit Rowanstar was making good points. He’d never thought about it like that. He felt hot with shame when he remembered being annoyed at WindClan’s behaviour as well. He’d thought Onestar ungrateful then too. And now he’d been expecting the same from Rowanstar? How could he claim to simply want to preserve the Clans and expect gratitude at the same time? If preserving the Clans was all he wanted, and not meddle so they would owe ThunderClan, then wasn’t that the reward in and of itself?

“My apologies, Rowanstar.” Bramblestar bowed his head to show his respect for the other leader. “You are your own cat. I simply hadn’t looked further than your fur.”

“Blackstar has lead ShadowClan through a great number of difficult times. It won’t be easy living up to his expectations.” He looked over at Bramblestar, “But I suppose you know what that feels like. Following in the pawsteps of such a…” He paused, considering his next words carefully, “…notorious… cat as Firestar mustn’t be easy.”

“So, does that mean you’ll accept my assistance from now on?”

“I have little choice in the matter now.  I got outvoted, remember?”

Bramblestar let out a little _mrow_ of laughter. “I’m starting to understand what Tawnypelt sees in you.”

Taken aback by the comment, Rowanstar licked his chest in order to hide his embarrassment, before answering. “And I can see why she’s so proud to have you as her brother.”

Bramblestar grinned as he puffed out his chest proudly, ignoring his embarrassment in favour of savouring the rare praise from a ShadowClan cat. His growling stomach promptly interrupted his moment though.

“That mouse was more needed than I thought then.” Rowanstar remarked, amusement evident in his voice.

“Right.” Bramblestar resisted the urge to look away so he could retain some dignity. Judging by the sparkle of laughter in Rowanstar’s eyes it wasn’t really working. “I should continue hunting.”

“Just be sure to stay on your side of the border.” Rowanstar answered but there was no real menace behind it. The dark ginger tom knew full well Bramblestar wouldn’t steal ShadowClan prey, or so Bramblestar figured. The ShadowClan leader gave a parting nod but as he turned around he stopped briefly.

“Oh and I’m _not_ grumpy!”

Bramblestar let out another _mrow_ of laughter as he turned around as well to continue hunting. Later, with two mice and a blackbird clamped awkwardly in his jaws, he returned to camp, his heart light as a feather.


End file.
